


Gabriel is bored.

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kevintransmother :) Gabriel is trying to distract Sam from a case, he is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel is bored.

“Sam, Sammy. SAM!” Gabe whined playfully from the general direction of the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and continued researching the case. “ SAAAMMMY.” Gabe said walking over and drapping his arms around Sam’s neck. “ Come on, you don’t need to do that now.”  
“Yes I do, people could die Gabe.” Sam said exasperatedly. He refused to look at Gabriel, sure he loved having him around most of the time, but the angel wasn’t exactly a fan of work. “ They’ll be fine for a few more minutes...hours, depending.” He raised his eyebrows , highlighting the hint of what was to happen later, Sam stifled a laugh and spun around to face him. “ No. Once I’ve done this.”  
At this clear denial Gabriel slunk off and sat on one of the beds, mock sulking. Sam sighed, his boyfriend could definitely be a bit of a baby sometimes; a trait he hadn’t seen in any of the other angels he had come into contact with. With Sam ignoring him, Gabriel got more creative for his attention and leaned over the side of the bed, which was Dean and Castiel’s , Sam hadn’t noticed that yet. He went through the bags sitting next to it and laughed at what he saw.  
“Sammy...” He said holding up the item, “we could have some fun with this.” His voice took on a more playful tone which reminded Sam far too much of their first few meetings. Curiously he turned around, his eyes narrowed, upon seeing what Gabe was holding up he burst into laughter. “ We could, but then he would probably murder us. No-one messes with Dean’s pie.”  
Gabriel tossed the pie, which was wrapped tightly in cling film and had a note scrawled in Dean’s untidy handwriting across it `don’t touch the pie.` “ I’m not saying that we mess with it, I can think of some far more creative things to do with it.” At this he sidled closer to Sam, and whispered “ that is if you wouldn’t rather be investigating that case.”


End file.
